Spoink Line/ORAS
Spoink is available in Jagged Pass with a 20% encounter rate. It can appear in horde encounters in the same area. With the appearance of Megas in the region of Hoenn, Spoink found itself as one of the few Psychic-types without a Mega Evolution in the Pokédex. But that doesn’t stop the pig; with really nice bulk, a wide movepool, and flexibility that allows it to fulfill a lot of roles to help the team, Spoink and Grumpig want to tell to everyone in Hoenn that you don’t need a stone to be useful. Important Matchups * Gym #4 - Flannery (Lavaridge Town, Fire-type): If you were in the mood to overlevel your Spoink to Level 32 so you would have a Grumpig with Power Gem, this is going to be the easiest gym in the game. If not, a Thick Fat Spoink or Grumpig can tank most attacks from the enemy; just be careful to not let any of her Pokémon use Sunny Day, which will boost the power of Overheat. Also, try not to let Slugma use Light Screen to weaken your moves. Power Gem is going to be your best friend in this battle, as its 80 base power along with the fact that it's super-effective against two of Flannery's three Pokémon are going to be very nice. Spoink gets it at Level 29. If you were lucky enough to get Amnesia thanks to DexNav hunting, keep it in case Sunny Day is used. Try to use Amnesia against Numel -- as Numel isn't very dangerous -- in order to buff your pig and wait for the sunny weather to end before Torkoal enters the field. * Gym #5 - Norman (Petalburg City, Normal-type): You can try to confuse-hax the first Slaking, but in general, don’t send your Grumpig out during this fight. All of Norman’s Pokemon know Feint Attack, which is probably going to 2HKO your pig, and STAB Retaliate which… well, is going to do a lot of damage. Grumpig probably won't be able to 2HKO most of Norman's Pokémon, so it’s best to leave this fight to one of your other Pokémon. * Courtney/Matt (Southern Island, tag battle with Steven): Sharpedo is a bad enemy for Grumpig, and Camerupt being tankier than needed and having physical moves doesn't help either. Keep it out of this battle if you can. * Tabitha/Shelly (Weather Institute): At this point you should have the Charge Beam TM, so the battle with Shelly is going to be a joke as her Sharpedo doesn’t know any Dark-type moves. Tabitha is a bigger joke; you battled Flannery before without any problems, so what is his Camerupt going to have that can threaten you? Curse and Take Down can damage you, but you still can 2HKO the thing before it can do much back. * Rival (Route 119): Charge Beam for Wailmer, Power Gem for Slugma, and Psybeam for Combusken are going to be automatic OHKOs. The other ones will probably be able to take one attack, but can’t do a lot to Grumpig either, so spam Psybeam and watch things die. * Gym #6 - Winona (Fortree City, Flying-type): Power Gem and Charge Beam are the only things you are going to need for this gym. Spam Charge Beam against Swellow, Pelipper, and Skarmory to boost your Special Attack in order to prepare for the Altaria, which you have to hit with Power Gem. If you're afraid of letting Swellow spam Double Team, go straight for Power Gem and let Pelipper and Skarmory be your set-up bait. * Courtney/Matt (Mt. Pyre): Again, physical hitters. It is better for Grumpig to sit this one out, especially if it's against Sharpedo. * Rival (Lilycove City): Power Gem and Charge Beam beat Swellow. Charge Beam should 2HKO Wailord; it also has the added benefit of letting you raise your Special Attack. Psyshock OHKOs Breloom and Blaziken, while Power Gem 2HKOs Magcargo with ease. Swampert and Sceptile can take some hits, but they don’t pack any moves that are actually threatening to Grumpig, so if you have some Special Attack boosts under your belt, give your ‘mon some potions and finish destroying your pathetic rival. * Courtney/Matt (Lilycove Hideout): Same as Mt. Pyre, with the exact same Pokémon and moves. Have Grumpig stay out of this if possible. * Gym #7 - Tate and Liza (Mossdeep City, Psychic-type): Double Battle time! Your biggest obstacle here is the fact that Lunatone likes to put a Light Screen up, so try to use a second Pokémon with Fake Out or Taunt to prevent that from happening. Except for Rock Slide (which is going to do less damage than in a normal 1v1 battle), all of the offensive moves that the two rocks pack are specially-based, so your pig should be able to act as a suitable wall in this battle. Let Grumpig spam Shadow Ball and do whatever you want with your other Pokémon. You can use Light Screen to make this battle easier if you want, but it probably won't help much. * Maxie/Archie (Seafloor Cavern): Teaching your Grumpig Reflect for the battle with Maxie is a really good idea, as everything on his team has powerful physical moves, but nothing that's super-effective against the hog. Mightyena knows Taunt to prevent you from using Reflect; if this happens, switch Grumpig out immediately and don’t send it out again for a while. If not, put a Reflect and kill the hyena with Charge Beam to try and raise your Special Attack. Weezing and Crobat both know Haze, which can eliminate your boost, but both should be OHKOed by Psyshock. Mega Camerupt is the only thing that your Grumpig shouldn't battle; its bulk allows it to withstand a boosted Psyshock, and Sheer Force-boosted Rock Slide off of 120 base Attack is going to do enough damage to OHKO or 2HKO your pig. Switch out to a Water-type that isn’t Pelipper and finish the battle with a Surf. For Archie, his Mightyena and Crobat work the same as Maxie’s, but Archie's Muk can be quite dangerous thanks to its good bulk and its access to Screech. A Gunk Shot after a Screech can be lethal, but if you still have your Special Attack boosted and your HP bar is in the green, spam Psyshock until the thing stops moving. Whether you have a Reflect up or not, don’t try to battle Mega Sharpedo -- its STAB Crunch can easily OHKO Grumpig, even through Reflect. Use an Electric-type, a Grass-type, or something with very good physical bulk in order to take down this monster. * Primal Groudon (Cave of Origin, Omega Ruby only): Powerful physical STAB moves from 150 base Attack and a high chance of having perfect IVs in its attacking stats. Throw the Master Ball or something, just don’t try to battle this monster. * Primal Kyogre (Cave of Origin, Alpha Sapphire only): Unlike Primal Groudon, Primal Kyogre will be threatening but not excessively so. With a Light Screen, not even Origin Pulse is going to hurt you too much. There's a decent chance that Grumpig can survive a critical Origin Pulse, so you can take some risks here and use Calm Mind and Charge Beam to beat this thing. Take note that when Kyogre is out of Origin Pulses its only offensive attack is going to be Ice Beam; Thick Fat Grumpig, anyone? Save your Master Ball and just spam Timer Balls. * Gym #8 - Wallace (Sootopolis City, Water-type): Make sure that your Grumpig is female before sending it into battle against Luvdisc, as Attract-hax is very annoying. Put up a Light Screen and/or set up a few Calm Minds before you begin spamming Charge Beam. You can 2HKO Sealeo with un-boosted Charge Beam; or, you can go with Power Gem if you don’t trust Charge Beam's imperfect accuracy. Grass Knot is perfect for Whiscash. Milotic, while very bulky, is going to end up going down as none of her moves can do much to the very bulky Grumpig. Grass Knot hits it for 100 base power (200 after counting in type effectiveness), while Psyshock hits its lower Defense stat. Either move should be able to 2HKO or 3HKO it. * Wally (Victory Road): You can set up Calm Mind against Altaria before attacking. After some Calm Minds, Power Gem is going to OHKO Altaria. Psychic/Psyshock can easily OHKO Roselia. Delcatty knows Feint Attack, but that isn’t going to kill the pig even with a critical hit, so use a STAB move or Focus Blast and watch the cat die. Magnetone can be a problem depending in your moveset -- it resists Charge Beam, Power Gem and Psychic, but it’s going to be 2HKOd by Focus Blast. Mega Gallade is very powerful and critical Slash will probably kill your Grumpig. However, a Shadow Ball is going to do major damage to it. Don't expect a OHKO unless you got a few Special Attack boosts from Charge Beam, though. It's probably not worth the risk to leave Grumpig in against Mega Gallade; just send in a Sableye, if you have one, and proceed to epically troll. * Elite Four Sidney (Ever Grande City, Dark-type): Sidney has Dark-types with powerful physical STAB moves. Grumpig shouldn't even come out of its ball during this battle. * Elite Four Phoebe (Ever Grande City, Ghost-type): Reflect and Calm Mind are going to help a lot in this battle. Put one up when the first Dusclops is out to weaken the already mediocre Shadow Punch before using Calm Mind twice. Then, spam Shadow Ball and watch things die. With two boosts under your belt, you should probably be able to OHKO everything here except Dusknoir. Its elemental punches aren't very threatening, though, and neither is its weak specially-based STAB move. Remember to heal your pig from time to time during the battle; a good moment to do this is when Sableye has just come out, as it knows Fake Out, which will make you lose a turn anyway. * Elite Four Glacia (Ever Grande City, Ice-type): The lead Glalie knows Crunch, so you should probably stay away from it if at all possible. When the second Glalie appears, put up a Light Screen and use Power Gem or Charge Beam/Calm Mind. One of the Froslass knows Shadow Ball, but it’s only going to kill Grumpig with a critical hit, so OHKO the two ghosts with Power Gem or Shadow Ball. For Walrein, use Charge Beam and Power Gem as only Walrein's Body Slam is going to do significant damage. But, remember to have your Grumpig at Level 55 or higher, because this thing knows Sheer Cold, and the the hax is normally on Glacia’s side. Using X Speed is recommended if you want to outspeed Froslass and not have to worry about Shadow Ball. * Elite Four Drake (Ever Grande City, Dragon-type): Altaria, the male Flygon, and Kingdra can all be handled by Grumpig as the three mainly have special moves that the pig can easily tank. Salamence and the female Flygon won't be so easy. The latter can be dealt with if Grumpig is behind a Reflect, but the risk is higher than in other battles, and unless you buffed your pig while battling Kingdra, Grumpig isn’t going to OHKO Flygon. Let something with Ice Beam handle this one. The Salamence is a no-no, as it packs quite a Crunch (no pun intended) and can’t be OHKOd by Power Gem. Don’t even try setting Reflect up here; switch out to a physically defensive member as soon as possible. * Champion Steven (Ever Grande City, Steel-type): Skarmory is 2HKOd by Charge Beam, but you will probably wind up with two lines of Spikes on your side of the field, so be careful about trying this. Cradily can be handled adequately, as it should get 2HKOd by Focus Blast, but switch out if it ever gets an Ancient Power boost. Claydol will be a battle between two bulky Psychic-types, so you can use it as Calm Mind setup bait. Or, you could just go straight for Shadow Ball so that you can try to kill it before it can put a screen. Armaldo can only be battled if you're at +2 Special Attack, allowing you to OHKO it with Power Gem. If you haven't managed to accumulate any boosts, stay away from Armaldo, as it packs a deadly STAB X-Scissor. Aggron has Sturdy; your best move to 2HKO him is Focus Blast, a move that can (and is probably going to) miss, while Aggron can easily use two Earthquakes without worrying about accuracy. It's probably best to just let your bulky Water-type handle Aggron. Don’t even think about going up against Mega Metagross; it’s going to OHKO Grumpig with everything not called Bullet Punch or Zen Headbutt (and even those are probably going to 2HKO). Post-Game * Rival (Route 103): You're probably going to be very overleveled for this fight, so prepare for a rather easy battle. Psychic OHKOs Mega Blaziken and Breloom, although you have to be careful of Mega Blaziken’s Shadow Claw. Power Gem OHKOs Swellow and 2HKOs Magcargo. Charge Beam 2HKOs Wailord (and Swellow), and Psychic can OHKO or 2HKO Raichu depending on whether you've managed to accumulate any boosts or not. Mega Sceptile knows X-Scissor and Night Slash, both of which have the ability to kill your pig, and while Mega Swampert doesn’t have any super-effective moves, Earthquake is going to do enough damage to put Grumpig in real danger. Delta Episode * Courtney/Matt (Petalburg City): The Delta Episode starts off with a battle that your Grumpig can’t really fight. Matt’s Sharpedo knows Crunch, and Courtney’s Camerupt has some strong physical moves and good bulk that allows it to tank Psychic. Let another team member handle this battle and wait for the real battles of the game. * Zinnia (Granite Cave): Tyrantrum and Salamence know Crunch, so nope. Altaria, on the other hand, uses a special set, so some Calm Minds and a Power Gem are going to be enough to KO it. * Wallace (Route 131): Charge Beam for Wailord, Psychic for Ludicolo, Tentacruel, and Whiscash, some Charge Beams and maybe a Psyshock for Milotic. And for Gyarados… it packs Crunch, so unless you are at full health and have a Reflect up, I would recommend switching out to an Electric-type. * Rayquaza (Sky Pillar): A Level 60 Grumpig can tank most of Rayquaza's attacks, but you'd better not fight it for too long, as it's packing Dragon Dance. Thunder Wave the thing and switch out to a Steel-type 'mon to catch the dragon without (significant) problems. * Zinnia (Sky Pillar): Although this fight can be Mega Rayquaza-swept, Grumpig can help a little bit with these dragons. Goodra is a bulky dragon that can’t do a lot to Grumpig, but it's going to tank any unboosted moves the pig may have; you can use Charge Beam and Calm Mind to raise your Special Attack and kill it with Psyshock if you're really desperate, though. Altaria and Tyrantrum are like in the last fight: Power Gem works against the former, switch out and let someone else handle the latter. Even if Noivern knows Shadow Ball and has Infiltrator to jump over your possible Light Screen, it’s probably not going to kill your swine, so use Thunder Wave and Power Gem to knock it down. Battling Mega Salamence with something without STAB Super Effective move? Ha, ha, ha… that’s a nice joke. * Deoxys (Edge of Space): Did you know that a Level 60 Grumpig with imperfect Special Defense can tank a Level 80 Modest 31 Special Attack IV Deoxys’ Hyper Beam? Well, now you do. But, if you still have your Master Ball, be a good Trainer and use it to catch the alien so that you can be finished with the Delta Episode. If you no longer have the Master Ball, Thunder Wave and Light Screen are going to be your friends in the battle against Deoxys. Moves A freshly captured Spoink (not DexNav-ed) can come with Odor Sleuth, Psybeam, Psych Up, Confuse Ray or Magic Coat, while a Spoink captured in a horde encounter is going to have Splash, Psywave, and Odor Sleuth. While most of these moves are rather lame, Psybeam is going to be your first decent STAB move until you can get Psyshock and Psychic, and Confuse Ray is a decent move to hax your opponents with. At Level 26, Spoink learns Zen Headbutt, a powerful physical move that the pig isn’t going to use a lot because of its low base Attack. Rest, which comes at Level 29, is pretty good, but it's the other move that comes at that level, Power Gem, that you'll want to keep: it's a really good Rock-type move that is going to work as coverage for Bug-, Flying-, and Fire-type Pokémon. Upon evolution, you'll get access to Teeter Dance, which is worse than Confuse Ray as it hits your partner in Double Battles. After evolving your pig, you can get Psyshock at Level 42 as an upgrade over Psybeam. Level 46’s Payback isn’t a very good move, but Level 52's Psychic is fantastic for any Psychic-type Pokémon that's specially-oriented... like Grumpig! Coming at Level 60, Bounce comes really late and is not worth learning. In the TM department, you have so many options that you're probably going to be giving Grumpig's moveset an overhaul every time you face a tough opponent. Psychic and Psyshock are TMs that become available before the League, so you can alternate between them. Shadow Ball is your classic Ghost-type coverage, and Focus Blast your Fighting-type one. Charge Beam is fantastic to have as a pseudo-stat-buffing move that works as coverage for all the Water-types that reside in Hoenn. Thunder Wave, Light Screen and Reflect are really good supporting moves that work really well with the bulk that Grumpig has, and they can stop some fast sweepers that put your team in dangerous situations. Calm Mind should be your stat-buffing move of choice if you don’t trust Charge Beam. Grass Knot and Hidden Power can be used to get more coverage, but the pig has enough with the mentioned moves. Looking at the Egg moves that can appear thanks to the DexNav, Amnesia and Extrasensory are the best ones. Amnesia can let your Spoink buff its Special Defense faster than Calm Mind, and it's really helpful in the battle against Flannery. On the other hand, Extrasensory is more powerful than Psybeam, and lets you start with an 80 base power STAB move rather than a 65 base power one. Skill Swap can be useful if you have an Ability that isn’t useful for battle. It can also be used to strip your opponent of its annoying ability. Recommended movesets: ''Before the postgame: Power Gem + three of the following: Psychic / Psyshock, Charge Beam, Calm Mind, Reflect, Light Screen, Thunder Wave, Shadow Ball and Focus Blast'' ''Delta Episode: Thunder Wave, Light Screen, Psychic / Charge Beam, Power Gem'' Other Spoink's stats Grumpig's stats * What nature do I want? Bold (-Attack, +Defense) and Modest (-Attack, +Special Attack) are going to be your best options, as the former is going to allow you to take more physical hits while the latter is going to give you more chances of OHKOing your enemies. Other natures that lower your pig’s Attack, like Calm (+Special Defense) or Timid (+Speed), can work too. * Which Ability do I want? Since Spoink is catchable in the route next to the Fire-type Gym, it's clear that Thick Fat is going to be a better ability than Own Tempo. You should also take into account that a lot of the opponents that your Grumpig is going to battle know Fire and Ice moves, and while having immunity to confusion is nice, having two more resistances is a better option. Don’t lose your time with DexNav's Gluttony, as it’s plain awful. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? There's no reason not to evolve it at Level 29. You should have a Grumpig soon after you fight Flannery. * How good is the Spoink line in a Nuzlocke? Fantastic. Its great bulk and acceptable offensive prowess allow it to be an amazing tank, and it has very good survivability. Grumpig can be a Calm Mind sweeper, a Screen and Thunder Wave supporter, a Water- type killer for players that don't have a decent Grass- or Electric-type Pokémon, or just a plain ol' tank. Yes, the Mega Psychic-types are going to be stronger than Grumpig, but that doesn’t mean much, because Grumpig's versatility means that it can adapt to virtually any kind of team and not make the team have to adapt to it. Give it a chance, and this swine will hog the spotlight! * Weaknesses: Bug, Dark, Ghost * Resistances: Fighting, Psychic, Ice (Thick Fat), Fire (Thick Fat) * Immunities: None * Neutralities: Normal, Flying, Water, Grass, Electric, Rock, Ground, Poison, Dragon, Steel, Fairy, Ice (Own Tempo or Gluttony), Fire (Own Tempo or Gluttony) Category:Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses